The Doctor's Regeneration
by maxzmud
Summary: The doctor has gotten himself into some trouble with the Daleks causing him to regenerate again! Rated k just in case


He clutched his stomach, as he grabbed on to the console. He pulled himself up, and then Clank! The Doctor fell on the floor again, And the pain increased. He knew he shouldn't have listened to the distress call. It was just the Daleks trying to get him. Guess what? They did. He pulled himself up again, and leaned on the console. He had to get out of here! He was currently on the… Third Skaro? Yes I know it sounds weird, but this is the third Skaro. They just can't help themselves can they. The doctor thought. He limped to the other side of the circular console. Which was teasing him by bobbing up and down. "Do you really have to be so cheerful?" The doctor asked the TARDIS. "I mean c'mon. I'm LITERALLY dying here. The TARDIS made a wheezing noise. "Yes I know I'm not actually going to die, but still there will be a new me" he said. The TARDIS made a beeping noise. "Yeah I know you've seen fourteen" The Doctor replied scrunching up his face. The pain that had stopped for a while started again. "AHHH" The Doctor cried. He Grabbed onto a lever, and pulled it. The TARDIS rocked, and…. Clank! The Doctor groaned Half from pain, and half from the fact that he fell AGAIN! He crawled over and leaned on the metal railing. He looked at the TARDIS. The console itself was a sandy brown color. It had levers, switches and bits and bobs. From there was The glass case Which had a blue cylinder inside bobbing up and down. At the top There was a circular spinning pyramid which had planets on it. The Doctor sighed, and clutching the metal railing, hoisted himself to his feet. He half walked over to the console, and spun a crank around. He then grabbed a lever and forcefully pulled it down. The TARDIS. Shook, and made the signature wheezing sound. The Doctor fell onto the floor, and clutched his stomach again. Writhing in pain The doctor went up to grab the console when suddenly it jerked, and sent him flying across the TARDIS straight into the metal railing. The Doctor crawled his way to the console, and tried again. He went to pull down the lever, and the tardis jerked. He hit a lever, but it was the wrong lever which sent the TARDIS into a spinning frenzy. The Doctor fell, round and round. Until the TARDIS stopped sending him onto the metal landing with a… You guessed it. Clank! The Doctor lay sprawled out on the landing while the TARDIS cylinder bobbed up and down. Approximately two minutes later The Doctor groaned, and though it was painful, rolled over onto his back. He went over to the TARDIS console, and looked in the console's mirror. His face was bleeding. He wiped his face, and suddenly all the blood, and cuts healed themselves. The Doctor's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. "No it's too early. I can't go now" he said. He ran to the door, well more like limped, and opened it. He looked out, and was staring at the earth. He smiled. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it out, but as he did so. He noticed the yellow mist surrounding his hands. He sighed, and made his way back into the TARDIS. He slowly removed his tie, and dropped it. The tie overlapped onto the metal landing. He looked at his hands, and went through the memory of how this had happened.

FLASH-BACK

The Doctor ran as the Dalek ship crashed down behind him. He didn't mean to take it that far, but he did. He ran through corridors, and long hallways trying to find the TARDIS. He turned a corner, and saw it. He ran down the hallway. He was almost at the TARDIS when he heard "EXTERMINATE". He turned around as he was pushing the door open, but the Dalek was quicker. Bwaa! The Dalek's laser fired, and hit The Doctor in his heart. The Dalek then fired another shot. Into his second heart. The doctor stumbled into the TARDIS, and closed the door. Clank! The Doctor fell on the floor writhing in pain

END OF FLASH-BACK

The Doctor smiled. He threw his hands out, and cocked his head back, and screamed "GERONIMO". Instantly The yellow regeneration energy shot out of his face and hands. The energy started blowing up the console. Sparks flew everywhere as bits of the console crashed down onto the landing. The Doctor stopped regenerating, and looked in the mirror. His hair was. "FINALLY" he screamed. He was ginger. "YES!". More sparks flew everywhere as the TARDIS started crashing. The Doctor looked away from the mirror, and smiled. "Well this is going to be interesting!" He exclaimed.

Hello Doctor Who fans. This is my second Doctor Who Fanfic. I had the idea, and decided I would write about it. This sort of follows along with my last fanfic. Where I introduced the OC April. You'll Be seeing a lot more of April in the future. Until then Bye!


End file.
